1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for cleaning eyeglasses, and is particularly applicable to small, portable, self-contained devices for cleaning eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
It can be appreciated that eyeglass cleaning apparatuses have been in use for years. Typical eyeglass cleaning devices include a spray dispenser, which may or may not be attach to the main device, together with cleaning cloths or pre-wetted cloths attached to rollers or arms.
However, the main problem with many conventional devices and methods is that the spray dispenser and cloth are two separate items that have to be carried around by the user. This is very unpractical. The pre-wetted cloths have to be taken out of a package first, and then when the cleaning is completed, the user is required to store the package and dispose of the dirty cloth.
However, even when conventional devices include all necessary components in a single container, they often still are bulky and, in many aspects, difficult to use and/or to produce. Typical examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,010 (“Cleaning Device for Eyeglass”) and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,268 (“Pocket Eyeglass Cleaner Apparatus”). For example, many prior art devices, due to the way they are constructed, can not be manufactured in a suitable industrial manner.
Often, the conventional eyeglass-cleaning devices also have a problem with their cleaning-liquid systems. When pointing a conventional device in a certain position, for example downwards, cleaning liquid often will start leaking.
Such conventional devices typically don't have an adequate system of sealing their liquid containers. In addition, it often is not possible for the user to use up all of the cleaning liquid in a conventional device. This poses a problem for when the liquid system has to be refilled. In addition, conventional devices typically don't have a system where the liquid container can be replaced. Still further, conventional devices often can't be dosed properly. That is, there often is no control over how much liquid is transferred.
Another problem is that many conventional eyeglass cleaning devices don't have an easy-to-access and adequate system of replacing the wiping components. In fact, with many such devices, it is almost impossible to replace the wiping components. Therefore, most conventional wiping components are attached onto a plate or disc, which is then attached to the remainder of the device.
Conventional devices are also laborious in use because they often can't be used immediately. Instead, they usually first have to be pulled and placed in a certain position before they can be used.
Another problem is that most conventional devices are not very handy in use to place, position and clean the eyeglass. For example, accumulation of cleaning liquid at the edge of the eyeglass-frame is a common problem with many conventional devices.
In short, a suitable, practical, user-friendly and industrially manufacturable solution and system of replacing the wiping components is missing in the conventional devices.